This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310243121.4 filed on Jun. 19, 2013, and also to Chinese patent application No. 201310392718.5 filed on Sep. 2, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
This application relates to the field of electronic apparatus, more specifically, to an unlocking method and an electronic apparatus.
A notebook computer has become more and more popular, generally, the notebook computer includes a first body having a display device and a second body having an input device and respective processing devices and, the first body and the second body are connected by a rotor shaft. And, the display device can receive and transmit instruction from and to the input device and the processing device so that the electronic apparatus operates normally by connecting the display device with the input device and the processing device by wiring in the rotor shaft.
Since the conventional notebook computer can't separate the first body from the second body to make the first body used independently, there generates a novel detachable notebook computer, which is characterized in that the first body can be separated from the second body so that the first body can be used independently. For example, the first body is used as a tablet computer.
The inventor of this application found at least the following technical problems in the prior art in the procedure of implementing the technical solution of the embodiments of this application:
In the detachable notebook computer in the prior art, there is a locking mechanism for locking the first body with the second body. And the locking mechanism has a connection relationship with an unlocking component in structure. When the first body needs to be unlocked from the second body, the unlocking procedure can be executed only by carrying out a mechanical type operation to the unlocking component, such as pressing the unlocking component or pushing the unlocking component. Therefore, there is a technical problem of sophisticated unlocking procedure.